


It didn’t look better

by 015wayward_winchester



Series: Change the Ending [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alex Jones and Claire Novak are Siblings, Angst, Angst and Feels, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Character Death, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie Night, Pain, Parental Jody Mills, Post-Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Sad Dean Winchester, Sad Sam Winchester, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas trap Chuck in S15e9 The Trap. Sam thinks he can prevent what Chuck showed them. But can he?
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Change the Ending [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137134
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Sam couldn’t believe what he just saw. Him and Dean as vampires killing Jody and Bobby. He blinked and stood up straighter. Now that he’d seen the future he could stop it. 

“Now that you’ve seen it what do you really want to do Sam”

Sam sat straight up with a look of defiance and fire behind his eyes.

“Really?” Chuck continued “you still want to trap me? Even knowing it’ll cost you everything? You’ve got the option for a better future.”

Sam scoffed “I know that didn’t look better to me.”

Chuck gasped “you seriously like that ending better? You and Dean turning into monsters and trying to kill your friends. Come on Sam.”

“At least we’ll go out together. Butch and Sundance.”

With that Dean and Cas bust through the door. Cas occupied Chuck while Dean ran to free Sam. The four of them fought and Dean reached for a brown ball. He held it over his head to smash it.

“No!” Chuck yelled knocking it out of the older Winchester’s hands. It landed softly at Sam’s feet.

“Smash it Sammy!” Dean yelled

“What’ll it be Sam?” Chuck said in a laughing tone “you know how this ends”

“You can go to Hell!” Sam screamed throwing the ball on the ground

“N-“ Chuck began before being enveloped in darkness.

Cas yelped 

“Cas?” Sam and Dean turned to the angel and saw a scar on the angel’s arm. No not a scar the Mark of Cain. 

“Shit” Sam said under his breath

Dean put a hand over the mark and said softly “it’s ok. We’ve been through worse. And who knows maybe that has no effect on you it’s not like you can turn into a demon.”


	2. Chapter 2

They were free, and it felt good. Cas didn’t seem to be feeling any effects from the mark of Cain and Sam kept everyone in the dark about what he’d seen. He just kept them off hunts Chuck had shown them.

Sam and Elieen were desperate to get Cas and Dean to admit their feelings so they hatched a plan. One evening they set up candles red table cloths, chocolates, dinner, and roses. A little cliché sure, but the idiots had waited 11 years. They deserved cheesy. When it was all set up Sam and Elieen left the bunker for the night locking the doors behind them. Sam called Dean and Elieen called Cas and told them to go into the main room for a situation. 

Soon after making the calls the couple shut off their phones and went to enjoy a date of their own. 

Dean ran from his room to the map room and Cas did the same. They came upon the sight of the map room looking like Valentine’s Day, despite it not even being February. 

Dean shook his head “oh Sammy you sly dog”

Cas tilted his head in confusion. “I don’t understand.” 

Dean chuckled, oh oblivious Cas it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you, he thought. “It’s not for them. It’s for us. I love you Castiel.” 

Cas smiled brightly “I love you too Dean Winchester” the two shared a kiss. Then Cas looked around as if expecting something to attack.

“What’s wrong sunshine?” Dean asked 

“I made a deal with the empty. Jack could spend afterlife in Heaven if I agreed that upon experiencing a moment of true happiness it would come for me. Dean I should be dead.” 

As much as Dean wanted to scream he thought better of it. After all Cas was still there. Dean reached over and took Cas’s wrist. He turned over the arm and traced the mark that once rested on his arm. “Maybe this is protecting you from her. You can’t die.”

Cas didn’t want to talk about it “let’s just eat” he said sitting down. Dean agreed.

After dinner they curled up on the couch. Neither could explain why it felt so right.

In the morning Sam turned on his phone surprised to find no missed calls from Dean or Cas. 

They returned to the bunker and found the new couple asleep on the couch wrapped in each other’s arms. They giggled and snuck away to Sam’s room.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months later the couples were having dinner trying to decide on a movie when Dean’s phone rang. Sam relaxed. When Jody had called his phone had gone off. They were still safe. 

“Hey Claire what’s up?” Dean asked

“Dean! I need your help. Jody and I are on a hunt in Lincoln it was meant to be a small nest.”

“Claire?” Dean asked worry in his voice. Cas looked over with fear in his eyes.

“There’s too many of them. We got separated. Dean plea-“ the line went dead

“We have to go! Now!” Dean yelled running to Baby. The others filed into place. Sam riding shotgun, Cas behind Dean, and Elieen behind Sam.

Dean peeled out of the garage and speed to Lincoln. They got there in an hour and a half, fearing it was already too late. The team pulled up to the rickety looking house. They planned to split up and searched the nest. But as soon as they entered they heard screams of pain. Claire.

They rushed down the hallway of the direction of the scream. They entered the room.

“Dean! Cas! Sa-“ she cried out 

But it was too late the vampire ripped her throat and drank. 

“No!” Cas yelled and smited the vamp who’d just killed his daughter. 

Cas laid a finger to Claire’s forehead, but nothing happened. Cas screamed in frustration. He couldn’t die, but he couldn’t save anyone anymore. Damn the mark on his arm. He vaporized every vamp in the building.

Cas pulled Claire’s body to Baby. While the others went to go find Jody. He’d let her down. He promised to protect her, but she was dead. He failed.


	4. Chapter 4

The brothers found Jody in the basement. She was pretty beat up, but mostly ok. 

“Where’s Claire?” Jody asked instantly 

Both brothers looked down. Dean spoke up first.

“Jody-“

“No” she already knew what Dean was about to tell her.

“I’m so sorry” Sam said softly

They led Jody outside and she ran to Claire’s body. she cried over the body of her daughter before looking to a crying Cas. A slight glimmer of hope in her eyes.

He sighed “I can’t. I’ve already tried. I couldn’t save her.” 

They drove Jody to Siox Falls. When they arrived Alex, Patience, and Kaia ran outside. They heard the unmistakable sound of the Impala’s engine and worried that something had gone wrong. Their fears were confirmed when they saw Jody carrying Claire. 

Alex shook her head. She couldn’t believe it. Claire was strong she wasn’t going to go out on a vamp hunt. But when she looked to Jody and saw the pain in her eyes Alex knew her sister was gone. She fell to the ground and started crying.

Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jody walked inside wordlessly and the girls followed. 

They laid Claire out on the table and Jody sat by her side holding her hand. She looked lost. She’d lost a second kid. 

Alex approached Dean who quickly pulled her into a hug. 

“I know how it feels to lose a sibling. I’m sorry about Claire. You, Jody, and Patience will get through this”

Alex cried and nodded before speaking up “how did-“

“Don’t do that to yourself. Claire died bad, but if it’s any comfort it was quick. I’ve been down this road. You’re trying to picture it and figure out if you could’ve saved her. There were just too many”

“Please Dean” she begged

“We were in the doorway of the room. We were right there. Then the vamp ripped her throat out. We were too slow.”

“Did you kill him?” Alex asked softly

“Yes Cas smited him. He vaporized them all” 

Alex pulled away “he could do all that but couldn’t bring her back?”

“I don’t know. Everything is out of wack since we caged Chuck.” He didn’t want to worry Alex about the mark.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day they held a hunters funeral for Claire. Jody cried into Sam’s shoulder and Alex stood by herself until Cas came and hugged her. They’d both lost family the night before. 

After the fire died down they went inside the house. Jody wordlessly started making dinner, and Dean sat next to Alex. 

“Are you sure you’ll be ok without us?” Dean asked “we can stay”

“Yeah we’ll be fine. I called Donna she’ll be here in a few hours.”

Dean pulled her close “If you need something, anything, you call me ok.”

“I will” Alex promised 

After saying goodbye to the girls the brothers, Elieen, and Cas got into the Impala and drive back to the bunker. 

They all dealt with their grief differently, but Dean worried about Cas. He hadn’t been able to save Claire, but he vaporized every vamp in the building. That had also been his first kill since the mark. Dean shuddered remembering how killing Magnus woke something up in him when he had taken the mark. 

Team free will all blamed themselves for Claire’s death. It may not have been by their hand but they dropped the dominos. 

“It was my fault” Cas said “if I hadn’t taken Jimmy she wouldn’t have been pulled into this” 

Dean spoke up “no it’s on me. If I had never made that Demon deal I never would’ve broken the first seal and you never would’ve needed a vessel”

“You did what you had to do Dean” Cas said softly “what you did you did out of love. Everything you’ve ever done has been for love.”

Dean stood up “yeah and look where that got us” he stormed out

Elieen and Sam were talking out in the map room.

“I need a case. Anything I just need to work and get out of here. I keep replaying it. Everything I could’ve done differently. Everything I didn’t do.” 

Eileen handed him a newspaper “sounds like werewolves. Shall we”

Sam grabbed his coat “let’s go”

He knocked on Dean’s door “hey Dean Elieen and I found a case we’ll be back in a few days.”

“Have fun” Dean called halfheartedly from his room

They gassed up a car from the garage and headed to Topeka.


End file.
